Subconscious
by ohblainers
Summary: Nick has a dream about a certain blonde boy. Niff/Neff smutty one-shot.


The first thing Nick noticed when he was dragged into the room was that it was incredibly dark; the only source of light being the dim moonlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. As soon as the door closed, two strong arms pushed Nick against it, and then wrapped around his waist, until their bodies were flush against each other. The mystery boy then began to slowly trailed kisses up Nick's neck, but the gentle kisses soon dissolved into sucking, biting and licking. One of the boy's hands ran up Nick's side, then started to tug at his tie until it came undone, and threw it to the floor. Nick gasped as the boy's knee found it's way between his legs, and applied slight pressure to his crotch. The boy leaned up slightly so his mouth was hovering over Nick's ear, his hot breath tickling his neck.

"I just want to make you feel good, babe." He whispered.

Nick didn't answer; he just grabbed the boy's short hair, tugged his face towards his own and attacked his lips. Nick swore he could feel the boy smile against his mouth, before kissing back just as hungrily. He then moved his hand towards Nick's shoulder, and helped him shrug himself out of his blazer. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and spun him away from the door, without breaking away from their heated kiss. He maneuvered the pair of them until the back of Nick's knees hit the bed, sending him tumbling backwards into the pillows, with the boy collapsing on top of him. As the two continued to kiss, Nick reached up and undid the boy's tie and removed his blazer, while the boy started to unbutton his shirt. When they broke their kiss for a few seconds so the two could remove their shirts, Nick saw a glimpse of blonde hair, before the boy attached his lips to his neck again. One of his hands was sliding down his stomach at an excruciatingly slow pace, and then he began to trace his fingertips across the inside of his thighs. When Nick groaned in frustration, the blonde boy tilted his head towards his ear again.

"Do you want more?" He purred, grazing his hands over Nick's growing bulge.

Nick whined in response, but that wasn't the answer he was looking for. The blonde boy completely moved his hands away before growling in his ear again.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"Y-yes. Please." Nick replied in a raspy voice.

The boy grinned slyly and started palm him through his trousers. Nick gasped at the contact, and his hips automatically bucked, searching for more friction.

"_Fuck." _Nick breathed.

"You like that?" The blonde boy whispered, his lips hovering above Nick's.

"Oh, god _yes._"

Nick grabbed the back of the boy's neck and collided their lips together again, kissing him desperately as the pace of the boy's hand quickened.

* * *

><p>Nick sat up with a start, and looked around at his surroundings with wide eyes. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but he soon realized that he was in his dorm at Dalton.<p>

_Oh, crap. It was just a dream._

Nick heard rustling coming from the other bed a few feet away, and he quickly crossed his legs to hide the bulge in his lap.

"You 'kay, dude? You have a nightmare or something?" Jeff said groggily.

Nick swallowed loudly and was thankful the darkness hid his blush, "Uh… nah, man. I'm fine. Just… go back to sleep."

Jeff nodded drowsily and collapsed back into his pillow. After a few minutes, when Nick was sure Jeff was asleep again, he got out of bed and walked hurriedly towards their shared bathroom. He needed a shower. A cold one.

He turned the cold tap all the way up, removed his pajamas and stepped underneath the freezing cold stream. There was no doubt in Nick's mind that the blonde boy in his dream was Jeff. He'd had dreams about him before, but never like this. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

_You need to stop thinking about him. Jeff is __**straight, **__so stop kidding yourself.__He's your best friend, and that's all he's ever going to be. _

Nick turned off the water when he started to shiver, and quickly dried himself off. He got dressed and walked back out towards his bed. He glanced over at Jeff's sleeping form, who was snoring slightly. He looked so innocent and tranquil. His face was completely relaxed, his hair was adorably messed up and…

Nick slapped himself on the forehead.

_Stop it, Nick. You're just making this worse for yourself._

He groaned and collapsed face first into his bed.

_This __**sucks.**__ Why did I have to go and fall for my best friend?_


End file.
